Craig Young
| birth_place = Londonderry, Northern Ireland | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2013–present | odidebutdate = 8 September | odidebutyear = 2014 | odidebutagainst = Scotland | odicap = 46 | lastodidate = 21 May | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 44 | T20Idebutdate = 18 June | T20Idebutyear = 2015 | T20Idebutagainst = Scotland | T20Icap = 34 | lastT20Idate = 8 March | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Afghanistan | T20Ishirt = | club1 = Sussex | year1 = 2010–2013 | club2 = North West Warriors | year2 = 2013–present | club3 = → Hampshire (on loan) | year3 = 2016 | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 13 | runs1 = 20 | bat avg1 = 5.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 11* | deliveries1 = 657 | wickets1 = 27 | bowl avg1 = 20.85 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 5/46 | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 15 | runs2 = 4 | bat avg2 = 4.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 2* | deliveries2 = 246 | wickets2 = 10 | bowl avg2 = 33.80 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/15 | catches/stumpings2 = 3/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 10 | runs3 = 62 | bat avg3 = 8.85 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 23 | deliveries3 = 1,720 | wickets3 = 43 | bowl avg3 = 23.23 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/37 | catches/stumpings3 = 1/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 19 | runs4 = 49 | bat avg4 = 6.12 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 26 | deliveries4 = 941 | wickets4 = 39 | bowl avg4 = 20.74 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/46 | catches/stumpings4 = 3/– | date = 4 May | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/364343.html Cricinfo }} Craig Alexander Young (born 4 April 1990) is an Irish cricketer. Young is a right-handed batsman who bowls right-arm medium pace. On 26 May 2013, Young made his first-class debut for Ireland against Scotland. He made his One Day International debut against Scotland in September 2014, taking 5 wickets for 45 runs. He made his Twenty20 International debut against Scotland on 18 June 2015. Early life Young was born in Londonderry on 4 April 1990. He played for Bready Cricket Club in the North West Senior League as a medium pace bowler. After playing for the Ireland national under-19 cricket team at the 2010 ICC Under-19 Cricket World Cup where he took nine wickets, Young was given a one-year contract by Sussex for 2010. A series of injuries prevented him from making a significant impression, and much of his cricket for Sussex came for the county's second team. He made his first-class debut in an ICC Intercontinental Cup for Ireland against Scotland in late 2013, taking four wickets in the first innings and two in the second during an innings victory for Ireland. Early the following year, a few months after being released by Sussex, Young was contracted as an "A" category player for Ireland, the highest level of contract, and he made his one-day debut for the side shortly thereafter, albeit not in a full international match. International career Young made his One Day International debut for Ireland in September 2014, and became the ninth player to take five wickets on ODI debut. That remains his best performance for Ireland in ODIs. In Ireland's 2015 ICC Intercontinental Cup victory over the United Arab Emirates, Young recorded his best match figures in a first-class match, collecting four wickets in the first innings and three in the second, during a large victory for his side. In May 2018, Young was added to Ireland's Test squad for their match against Pakistan, but he was not selected to play. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Irish cricketers Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers